Attack on Wolves
by Jenny Moon
Summary: Dani is a 16 year old wolf demon. Her and her 4 friends were injected with titan blood and now have amazing powers that make it possible for them to kill titans.ten years had passed and Dani and here friends are the last of their kind after the last war with the titans. Now Dani seek the colossus titan that killed her clan. They are then transported in front of wall Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my frist fanfic that I have put on FanFiction! Hope you enjoy it . Its my first AoT fanfic. I'm obsess with attack on titans. This is a story where my oc help out the charecters. I will change some of the events to go with my oc's. I do not own Attack on Titans or any of the characters beside my oc's. So i hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 1

" Princess Dani how much longer do we have to go?" whined a Carrie, her red hair blowing in her face. "We are not going to stop untill we find that titan!" I shouted back at my friend. "Dani she is your friend, dont yell at her." said a boy to my right. I looked over to see Kaden staring at me with exhaustion. I let out a sigh. " Alright... Lets take a break for a while." I sighed again as I finished talking.

I hopped off Dalla as we reached a bunch of trees. "Why is she so obsess with fiding that titan?" Carrie whispered to Jason. I chose to ignore her question and started to brush down Dalla. "Carrie you sholdnt ask such question. You know why she is this way." Jason whispered back to her. My ears peck alittle. Kaden walked over to me and started to brush down his wolf. "Bella looking better then she was last week." I commented when I saw her. "Yeah she is. By the way how are you doing? You look alittle tired. Are you sleeping?" Kaden asked with concerned eyes.

"No.. Not really.. I keep seeing those faces when ever I close my eyes. Its hard for me to sleep." I said staring down at Dalla. Kaden reached for my head. I felt his warm fingers touch mine. Its nice that I can still feel even thought what has happened to me. I was happy that I had him. So why did I jerk my hand away from him. "Sorry Kaden I can't.. I just ... Cant. Not now ok." i said as I walked away from him.

"Dani! Dani come on! You need to get over this, its not healthy to keep acting like this." Kaden yelled at me as he grabbed my arm. I refused to looked at him. He was right I need to stop acting like this. But I can't I need to finish this. "Kaden I... I just need this one thing and I can be done. So can you please just stop. We need to get going." I said silently as i jerked my arm out of his hand. I walked over to Dalla. "Let go!" I shouted as I jumped on to Dalla.

"Silka your riding with me!" Yelled Kaden. I turned my head to see his little sister climbing onto Bella. Carrie and Jason rode up near Kaden. I cant believe only the five of us is all that is left of our clan. "Alright you guy ready to get going?" I yelled at my fellow clan members. They all nodded. I looked at Silka. She smiled at me. She is the youngest of us and she was the one person i want to protect.

"Ok lets go! We have a titan to find!" I shouted as Dalla took off. I'm going to find that titan and I will kill it and I willl make this world safter for Tilia. I swear on my life.

* * *

Thank you all for reading the first chapter. I promise to post once a week or maybe more then once it depends on how I feel. The next chapter will be better and more action and it will be the first time Dani meets Eren . Hope you enjoy it and keep reading. Thank You :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm so excited about my fanfic that I have been writing alot lately. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a little longer and its basically Dani recalling the frist time she meet her friend Tilia and the event that led to the first chapters . Hope you like It. So here we go.

* * *

Chapter 2

Dani's Memories

My eye sight is hazy. Smoke fills the air. I feel a great pressure on my back, I try to move but my leggs are pinned. I turned my head to see the body of titan lying on my lower body. I look around my surrounding. Bodies lay half eaten and half burnt all around me. The smell of rotting titan's and human suffocate my lungs. That's when I hear people near by. I open my mouth to scream for help but only a gaspy one escape my throat. i see the silhouette of the a young girl.

"He... Hel.. Help." i called to the girl hoping she to be one of my clan members. the silhouette moves closer to me. I see her clearly now. A girl around my age bends down toward me. She had shoulder length blonde hair and her eyes were the whitest color i had ever seen. she moved cautiously toward the titan body that had me pin. I heard her grunting as she tried to move the body off of me. After a few minutes i felt the weight of the titan move off my back and legs.

I Still could not move due to the exhaustion. The girl then bent down next to me and picked me up. " Your going to be fine. I promise." the girl said to me as she manage to place me on her back. "T.. Than... Thank y... You" I said as my eyelids became to much for me to keep open. I heard the girl struggling to carry me and walk at the same time but soon i drifted back in to sleep.

When i awoke all i saw was the roof to a small cottage. I tried to get up but my limbs yelled out in pain and refused to move. "Don't try to get up yet that titan did a number on you." Said the girl who helped me out. As i looked closer at her i noticed that she was just a normal human girl. why did she even bother to help me. " Why did you help me?" I asked sounding a little rude. "Why wouldn't i help you? you were injured and weak. I couldn't just leave you there." she stated like it was common for a human to do that. " Other human would have saw me and ran away. i am a demon after all." I stated back at her. She looked at for a long time, she then handed me a bowl of soup. " Well I'm not like most humans. I don't care if you are a demon. you put your life on the line to kill the real monsters." she told me calmly. She was not like the other at all. "Whats your name?" i asked as i took a sip of the soup.

She smiled at me. " My name is Tilia. what about you?" She asked as her smile grew bigger. i stared at her before answering. "My name is Danielle but most people call me Dani." I said as i gave her a small smile back. Days pasted before i recovered my strength the whole time Tilia kept me company. She made me laugh and she help me forget about the fight that was waiting just outside those doors. But soon the day came when i had to leave. "Thank you Tilia for everything." I said as i bowed at her door. as i rose my head i noticed her looking a little sad. That's when i realized that all this time i never noticed anyone else in the cottage. " Tilia where is your family?" I blurted out without thinking. She looked at me a little shock. " They died last year. they got sick and never got better. im all alone out here."

That was crazy she was just a 16 year old girl living in the middle of no where. she could be eaten by a titan at any moment. I looked back at her. "Tilia why don't you come with me to my clan? We can keep you safe and you wouldn't have to be alone anymore." i asked hoping that she would agree. Again the look of shock spread across her face. " Why would you do that for me?" she asked with a single tear running down her face. i walked over to her. "Because you helped me and i want to help you. I think that you and i have ... Became friends over the last few days and i will never abandon a friend." I stated taking her hands in mine. She smiled down at them. "Ok." She simply said. a giant smile spread across my face. that was the happiest day of my life. But it ended shortly after.

A month after Tilia came to live with us she was taken away from me. A colossus titan appeared in front of use one day and just picked her up and disappeared. I was devastated when i realized i couldn't protect her. Months passed and there was still no sign of her and the collossus titans. that is until the final battle against the titans.

Kaden, Silka, Carrie, Jason and I were in charge of taking down the 15 meter titans. The battle seemed to be moving in our favor. Me and Kaden just finished taking down a 15 meter titan that had its eyes locked on a group of human soldiers near the north part of the city. We suddenly heard a crackle and the ground shock. If it wasn't for Kaden i would have fallen off the building we were currently on. "What the hell was that?" Yelled Jason as him ,Carrie and Silka came up behind us. I looked toward the north wall where smoke was raising from. "What is that?" i asked a little shaken.

Soon we saw it the Collossus titan had returned. It body bigger then the wall. It loomed over the entire city. People were screaming and running. but i completely ignored them all i felt was anger to the titan that took away the only human i ever care about. "Dani get down!" Yelled Kaden as he grabbed my arm and covered me. that's when i heard a loud crash. A gush of wind blow hard against my back. When the wind died down i peered over Kaden shoulders to see the north wall completely destroyed. I slowly stood up. I was horrified. " Kaden where was my parents stationed at?" I asked my voice quaking. Kaden looked at me. he soon realized why i asked that. My family was stationed near the north wall.

I hoped onto Dalla and rode off. All i heard was Kaden and the others yelling at me to come back. I ignored all the killing happening all around me. Humans screaming from being eaten and fellow wolf demons yelling in pain. But I couldn't bother with helping them. All I could think about was the safety of my family. "Dalla can you smell where my family is?" I asked as we got closer to the wall. Dalla Lifted her snout to the air and stopped running for a minute. Her ears perked up and she turned her head to look at me. I didn't like the look in here eyes. "Dalla where are they?" I asked my stomach turning in knots. Dalla started to move again. We turn at a house. My eyes grew wide and started to water. Bella was sitting next to a giant bolder howling. I hopped off Dalla and ran to the bolder. Blood was spilling out from underneath it.

I fell to my knee, Bella noticed me and walked over to me she placed her head on my lap. she started to whimpered . She was my brothers ride for this battle. i knew what happened but i didn't want to believe it. "Oh my God!" I heard from behind me. i turn to see kaden and the others. their faces cover with horror, sadness and disbelief. " Dani don't tell me that your parents are...?" Carrie started to asked but she stopped as soon as she saw the tears flowing down my face. " I'm a failure. i couldn't protect Tilia and I couldnt protect my family. im weak." I said as i looked back towards the bolder. Silka walked over to me and wraped her arms around me. "No you aren't. you are the strongest person i know. Dani you saved my life many times as well as everyone else. You are a kind hearted, Strong minded person." She said sweetly in my ear. Kaden walked over to me. " Dani with your parents and brother dead you are now the leader of our clan. What is your order?" He asked a little nervous. I wiped away my tears.

"We are going to finish this war and kill every last titan. And we will find that collossus titan and we will kill that one too." I said as strongly as i could. Carrie nodded at me. Jason and Kaden pulled out their silka grabbed my hand. " Let win this war." After i said those words the events that occurred were all a blur. We managed to win the war but at a great price. All the humans were killed. And the five of us were the last members of our clan. All i know for sure is that the anger in me grew bigger that day and I vow that i will destroy the titan that took everything away from me.

Thank you for reading. I know some of the paragraphs didn't give a lot of details but i wanted to seem more like memories

* * *

that Dani would like to forget. Hope you keep reading. Thanks again. and remember to post comments to help me make the following chapters better.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey. How is everyone this fine day. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Its alittle more exciting and i had a ton of fun writing it. So enjoy. Ps: Make sure to post comment to help me write better. Thank You.

* * *

Chapter 3

The room was cold and dark. I felt an uneasy presence. I turned around trying to find the exit. "You seem lost. i know i was for a long time." said a familar voice. i truned around to see a face that i will never forget. "Wow Dani is that anyway to react after seeing your long lost friend." Said Tilia. I couldnt talk, my troat went dry. "Tilia? is that really you?" i asked taking a step closer. "Yeah its me. Long time no see Dani." She said with a smile. but this one was different from the soft warm smile she normally gave.

"Where are we?" I asked alittle confused. " We are no where. this is what happens to those who are lost." Tila said as she twriled around. " What are you talking about. Im not lost, i was just with Kaden and the others." I stated as calmly as i could. Tilia started to laugh at me. "Dani you are lost. Your just to proud to admit it. Ever since the day you let that titan take me you have been lost. The death of your family finally pushed you over the edge." She stated simply.

"I'm not lost Tilia and neither are you." I almosted yelled at her. " That's where you are wrong. i too have been lost. You lied to me Dani." she said as she stepped closer, her face becoming darker. " What are you talking about?" I asked still alittle confused. " My god Dani. You promised to keep me safe. You promise to never let me be alone again. Do you know what it was like to be taken by that titan. Not knowing if i will be saved or if i will be killed. Do you understand how alone i was. How long i was alone. It was worse then death. And its all your fault." She yelled at me her face mixed with anger and sadness. " Tilia I'm so sorry. I promise to make it up to you. I swear on my life." I said my voice cracking a little.

"No. You cant. You cant make it better, its too late for that." She said calmly. All of a sudden a titan appeared behind her. It reached down toward her. "NOOOO!" I shouted as i tried to run to her, but something was holding me back. I looked down at my feet. I was traped in a black substance. I looked back at Tilia. She looked down at me. " Dani this is all your fault." She said just as the titan bite her in half.

"Noooooo!" I shouted . I jerked myself awake. My breath was ragged and i could feel sweat dripping down my face. Silka was right by my side. "Are you alright Dani?" She asked with concerned eyes. i could hear Carrie still sleeping away and Jason grunting about being woken up. I felt hands on my face. I looked to see Kaden grabbing my face and turning to look at him. "Dani your going to be ok. Look at me it was just a dream." He said pulling me closer to him. "It was tilia. I saw her." I wispered. Kadens eyes widen and i heard Silka and Jason gasp.

"Dani we will find a way to get her back. I promise." Kaden said hugging me tightly. As he held me the sun started to rise. " We sould get moving." I said still a little shaken up. " Really... Im still tired. Can we sleep for a few more hours?" asked jason. His voice alittle grizly from being just woken up. "No we cant. And you know why we have to get going." I stated pulling myself away from Kaden. "Fine but if i fall asleep and fall off Tame while im riding, i will blame you." Jason stated as he stood up and started to stretch a bit.

"I think i can live with that." I said sarcastically as i place my seat on Dalla. "Hey Silka wanna ride with me today?" I asked as i finished fasining my seat. Silka turned toward me, her smile growing with every second. "Really?" She asked. I smiled at her. "Yes. I think that you should ride with me today. It will be good for you." I said as i placed her seat and stuff on top of Dalla. "Are you ok with this Kaden?" I asked kaden as i finished placing my stuff on Dalla. Kaden looked at me then at silka. "I'm not going to win this if i say no, am I?" He asked letting out a sigh. "Kaden your smart enough to answer that question. and no you will never win against me and silka." I said with a little laugh.

I looked around and saw that Carrie was still sleeping. "Jason shall i or are you going to wake up sleeping beauty?" i said as i wrapped my arm around Silka. "Its my turn to wake her up." He said alittle mad that he had to. "Good luck man." Kaden said chuckling alittel bit. We stood back alittle and watch as jason took cationous steps towards Carrie. The thing is Carrie can be the nicest girl you will ever meet. But when she woken up, she tends to get a bit pissy. "Come on Jason we dont have all day." I whispered . Jason glared at me as he knelt down near Carrie. He started to shake her. "carrie we need to get ready. Come one. Wake up." he said as he continue to shake her awake.

I watched as i saw her eyes open. Carrie glared at jason. She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and flipped him. That was the worst part of waking her up. she was hella strong. Jason groaned in pain as he picked himself up. "Are you awake now Carrie." I asked a little annoyed with her. She stood up and started to grab her stuff. " I am now. " She said as she place her thing on top of Elex. Silka smiled as she lifted herself on to Dalla.

I lifted my self on to Dalla and told Silka to hold on tight. I turned my head to see my friends all ready to go. We headed off to search for the titan.

Several hours later...

"Dani im hunger can we please stop for lunch. I saw a nice bunch of rabbits just down the way." Carrie cried as we rode slowly trough a meadow. I looked down at Dalla and noticed that she was slowing down abit. it seemes tha tthe wolves were tired as well. "Fine Jason you and Carrie, go catch us some lunch. alright." I said as i hopped off Dalla. "Rigth away Dani. Hey carrie i bet i can catch more rabbits then you." Jason said teasing Carrie like he always does. "Kaden can you find some fire wood. me and silka will stay here and brush down the wovles. and get things ready to eat." I said as i helped Silka off of Dalla. Kaden said nothing and just ushered Bella toward some pine tree.

"Whats up with Kaden he hasnt said anything to me all say? Did i do something wrong?" I asked Silka. She looked at me. "He is just concerned about you and he fears that if he says anything you might get upset." She said calmly. " I wouldn't get mad if he worried about me." I said as i took out our cooking supplies. "That's not true Dani. The other day when he was talking to you, you got mad and yelled at him. and its not just him that's worried, we are." Silka said queitky.

was i really that obvious. And did i really get that mad. "Im sorry Silka. I'm thankful that you all care about me." I said smiling at her. she smiled back at me and we continued to get things ready for lunch. after ten minutes or so Carrie and Jason returned with ten rabbits. "It seems you both caught the same ammount of rabbits." I said sarcasticly. "Well if Jason didnt get in my way i would have caught more." Carrie said madly. "Thats a loud of bullshit. It was you who got in my way." Yelled Jason. The two of them continued to yell at each other until Kaden came back with a arms full of firewood.

I started to skin five of the rabbits whiles Silka handed four to the wolves who were also starving. "Ok how do we wanna eat this?" I asked as i finished skinning the last rabbit. "How about just roasted. There the best that way." Jason said as his mouth started to drool a little. I nodded and stuck silver spikes into the rabbits and places them over the fire that Kaden had started. Soon the smell of roasting rabbit filled our noses. "Lets dig in!" Yelled Jason as he grabbed his rabbit.

I grabbed my rabbit and smiled as i watched my friend eat theirs. I took a bite of mine . The flavor of the rabbit melted in my mouth. "This is really good." I said without thinking. I looked up from my food to see my friends staring at me with horrified faces. "What is wrong with you guys. Its like you guys saw a ghost." I said with a little laugh. When they didn't returned the laughter i turned around to see what they were looking at.

I dropped my rabbit as soon as i turned my head. the colossus titan stood just a couple meters away. "What the hell?" I said as i stood up. "Dani what do you wanna do?" Kaden asked as the titan started to move toward the forest. Mind was running a mile a minute. I couldnt think straight. "We are going to follow it to the forest and take it out there. Silka i want you to ride with carrie right now. OK."I said as i unfasten Silka's seat from Dalla.

"Alright." Silka said as calmly as she could. i could still hear the fear in her voice. "Jason, Kaden take out the legs. Make sure it cant move. Carrie, I want you to attack its back. I will aim for the neck. If you see that its about to try a disapperance act grab ahold of it. I will not lose it again. Understood!" I ordered as i climbed on to Dalla. Everyone rushed to get ready. I watched the titan to make sure we don't lose it. As soon as everyone was ready we chased after the titan. when we caught up to it we got into position. Dalla started to climb the nearest tree. As soon as we were at the tallest branch i watch to see if the others were ready. Kaden and jason were right behind it. Carrie was in the next tree with Silka holding tightly on to her.

That's when i noticed that the titan had stopped moving. I looked down to where it had stop. in front of it was a small cave. I looked over to Carrie. She stuck out her nose and as soon as she took a sniff of the air her eyes grew wide. "Dani there humans down ther!" Carrie yelled as she pulled out her sword. I looked down at the boys. It seemed that could smell the humans as well. I pulled out my sword. "Kaden, Jason! NOW!" I shouted as Dalla jumped off the branch and onto the titan.

The boys rushed toward the titan's leg's. With one quick sweep Kaden had sliced the titans ankle. The titan didn't even seem to care. It just kept looking down at the cave where the humans were in. Tame ran up the titans leg as Jason drove his sword into its leg. Carrie ran across the titans back, cutting it up pretty badly, were as Silka just closed her eyes and held on tight. The titan raised its arm into the air and started to swinng it against its back. It barely missed Carrie and Silka the first time, but i saw that it was about to hit them. "Carrie! Silka! Watch out!" I yelled as Dalla ran towards them. The titan then slapped it self in the back.

As it retracted it arm, I noticed that there was no blood. "Carrie, Silka are you all right?!" I yelled as i made Dalla jump to the nearest branch. " Dani! We're over here." Yelled Carrie from a lower branch. Jason and Kaden joined us in the tree. " What now Dani?" Kaden asked. I looked at the titan. Steam was raising off of it. " What in hell's name is it doing?" Said Carrie as she reached my branch. I looked closer at the titan. It seemed to becoming more blurring. " Is it me or is the titan becoming blurry?" I asked as i pointed at the titan. Everyone looked at the titan. thats when i realized it was trying to disappear. "Like hell you are going to leave again!" I shouted as Dalla leaped onto the titans back.

Everyone joined me on the titan's back. "Where do you think its going?" Yelled Jason as he made himself more stable on the titans sholder. " I dont know. But im sure Tilia is there." I said as the titan disappeared.

Hope you like this chapter. Post comment and oppinons. But make sure they are nice. I dont want you to be telling me that this is shit. ok. Thanks for reading. . XD


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is the chapter where My oc's meet some of the characters of AoT. Hope you like!

* * *

Chapter 4

There was a bright light before we could see anything. A loud pitch scream pierced our ears. Then there was a loud boom. when i opened my eyes, all i saw was blue skies. "Dani!" Yelled Kaden as my hearing came back. I looked to where i thought Kaden was at. All i saw was a giant wall and a city with in it. As i looked at the wall i saw a Boy with Black hair and green eyes. "Dani Come on!" Yelled Kaden again.

I looked toward the ground to see the others waiting for me. "Come on Dalla lets go." I told Dalla, I took one more look at the boy. His face was cover with shock and fear. Our eyes meet just as Dalla Jumped off the Titans Back. Just as Dalla sunk her claws into the wall, the titan lifted up his leg and kick the wall. Wind pushed me against the wall hard. I screamed out in pained. I heard screams of humans inside the was. Dalla recoiled her claws and dropped to the ground.

I looked up where the titan stood. I stood motionless for a long time. " Dani are you alright?" Asked Silka as i hoped off Dalla. Kaden grabbed my chin. "You scrapped your face a little." He said as he looked at my face. I touched my face. It stung a little with my touch. "Ow. That like it hurts." Silka said as she handed me a rag. "Yeah it does. Do you guys know where we are?" I asked as i placed the rag against my face. I winched just as soon as the material touched my cheek. "No we don't. But Dani look over there." Carrie said pointing to the wall. I looked and saw the colossus titan gone and in its place a giant hole in the wall. I didn't get what she was saying when she said to look.

That's when i saw the lower type titans walking towards the wall. "What in the great wolves is going on?" I asked as i watched the titans enter the city. "We don't know. But what we do know its that the titans are completely ignoring us. Me and Jason Dropped right in front of one and it didn't even look at us." Kaden said. My eyes grew wide as a titan stepped right in front of us. I pulled out my sword but just as Kaden said it ignored us and kept moving for the city. "Why aren't they attacking us?" I asked out of confusion. Don't get me wrong I'm happy their not trying to eat me, but why aren't they?

"It seems they are only interested in the humans. Its like back home they only ate the humans they just attacked us when we attacked. Remember." Jason said as he tried to calm down Tame. He was right the only reason my people died during the fights were because of injuries. They were never eaten. "That's perfect!" I said which caused the others to look confused. "Whats perfect?" Asked Carrie.

"Don't you get it? These titans are unaware of us. The one's back home knew how we act and how we smelled. But these one's don't even know we exists. We can actually save these humans." I said with excitement. "We might actually find Tilia and we might just might be able to keep her safe."I said as i turned to face the hole. "Dani we don't even know if she is here or if she is even alive." Kaden said taking my hand. "Kaden i know it sounds crazy, but i swear on my life that i know Tilia is just beyond that wall." I said pointing to the wall. Kaden looked at me for a long time.

"Well, then i guess we should start looking for her." Kaden said with a light smile. I was overjoyed that he believed me. I gave him a hug and said."Thank you Kaden. Your the best." Kaden returned the hug. As i pulled away i saw that the humans had placed a net in front of the wall. That will never keep the titans out. it would just slow them down. " We cant get in through the front gate, the only way in is up the wall." Kaden said as he drew a map in the dirt. "This is what i saw when i was still on the titan. It seems that there is a secondary wall on the other side of the city. That is probably where the humans will go. I think our best shot of taking the titans out is if we split up in two groups and regroup in the middle of the city. If anyone needs help just make sure your wolf howls, so that the other will know." Kaden said. He then looked at me.

"Does that sound like a plan Dani?" He asked. I looked down at the map he drew. "Yep i think that's the best plan we got. Carrie you and Jason take care of the northern side of the city. Jason, you, Silka and I will take the southern side. I noticed a large building. I think that is where we will meet up. Let move out." I said as i stood up.

Carrie and Jason got onto Elex and Tame and rode off to the northern side of the city. "Silka your going to ride with your brother. And no matter what you will stay with Bella. Bella keep her safe." I ordered. Silka was a strong fighter but she get scared to easily. Bella nodded in response . "Danielle." Kaden said. He never uses my full name unless its really important. "What is it Kaden?" I asked as i turned to him. he grabbed my face and all i felt was his lips on mine. My mind went break for a few seconds. As soon as his pulled away, i felt my face heat up. "What was that for?" I asked sounding a little out of breath. "Nothing really. Just stay safe ok." He said giving me a sly smile.

I could feel myself smiling. "Ok lets go." I said as i lifted Silka onto Bella. Dalla and Bella race up the wall. It amazed me how these wolves could just define gravity. In no time we we on top of the wall. The city was huge. I looked down at the city to see titans getting through the netting. "Looks like they finally broke trough the netting. Shall we get to business?" Silka said as she Stared at the titans picking up people. I looked at her, her face turning with disgust. "I guess we should help the humans out and i looks like Jason and Carrie made it over the wall." I stated as i saw them on the other side of the city.

Kaden pulled out his sword. "Let kill us some titans." He said as he gripped his hold on his sword. I pulled out my sword. It had been a while since it had touched titan skin and actually killed one. The metal glimmered against the sun. "Lets" I said with a smile. "Dalla aim for that building right there. Kaden lets start with the two small ones over there." I told them as i spotted two 5 meter titans. I hated their faces. They always smile for no reasons and they have the ugliest eyes in the world. Kaden looked too where i was pointing and nodded.

With one swift leap Dalla jumped off the wall and landed gracefully on the building that i pointed out to her. Kaden and Silka were right behind me. I got off Dalla and walked towards the titans. My heels clicking against the tiles. Just like the others outside the wall the titans were oblivious to my presence. Kaden was right by my side. "You take the one on the left, i got the right." I whispered quietly.

I jumped off the roof and onto the titans head. I lifted my sword above my head and drove it in to the neck of the titan. It let out a horrible roar and started to dash around. Much for no use. I picked up my sword and delivered the final blow. I sliced my sword through the titans neck. The body went limp as it head hit the ground. The body soon fell against the ground with a loud thud. I hopped off the titan and back on to the roof. I looked over to where the other titan was and saw Kaden finishing off his. "Your brother is a little rusty. Isn't he Silka?" I asked as Bella and Dalla walked up from behind me.

"He is and so are you." Silka said as she got off Bella. "Tch. No im not i took mine down easily." I said as proudly as i could. Silka looked at me with disbelief. "Dani i saw how you took down yours. you weren't that impressive." Silka said with a lite chuckle. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Whatever. Do you see any other Titans?" I asked a little annoyed. she stuck out her tongue as well. "Yeah over by the next building. but be safe Human solider are around and they are using very weird but effective weapons." Silka said.

Kaden appeared beside me. "She's right. I just saw about five of them heading for the wall. I think it would be wise to leave them be unless they are in trouble." Kaden stated seriously. I nodded in agreement. "I think we should keep our existence a secret from these humans for the time being. Agreed?" I asked as i wiped the titan blood off my sword. Silka and Kaden nodded in agreement. Hopefully Jason and Carrie are smart enough to realize that as well.

That's when i heard a scream that caused me to stop thinking. "Where did that come from?" I asked. Silka looked around. "Over there. That titan just knocked a girl down!" Yelled Silka as she saw the girl. "Kaden lets go!" I yelled. I ran across the roof top towards the girl. "Kaden take care of the titan i'll get the girl." I yelled when we reached the building near the girl. Kaden jumped towards the titan. As i reached her i noticed her blonde hair. It reminded me alot of Tilia's Hair. "Silka come over here and help me with her." I called to silka. I turned the girl over to see if she had any life threatening injuries.

Just as Silka reached me I turned the girl over and gasp. "Dani what is is?" Silka asked as she got closer. I looked at the girl closer. Her face was similar to Tilia. "Silka is it me or does the girl look a lot like Tilia?" I asked still a little shuck in up from her appearance. Silka got off Bella to get a better look. "Oh my goodness. She does look like Tilia!" She said as she looked at the girl. "We need to get her out of here. Silka help me get her onto Dalla. We'll take her where other humans are." I said as i tried to lift the girl up.

As soon as we got the girl on Dalla i placed my hood over my face. "I'll Find other humans to take care of her. I will meet you guy at the meeting place." I said as i hoped onto Dalla. "Dani remember because you have a human with you, titans will be drawn to you. So be careful." Silka said as she handed me my sword. "Tell Kaden what I'm doing. I will see you soon." I said as Dalla took off. I looked back to where Kaden was fighting the titans still. Please be safe. I prayed as i got farther and farther away from him.

Soon he was out of sight. "Come on Dalla lets find some humans to help her." I said as i looked down at the girl. She does look a awful lot like Tilia. I wonder if its possible. I looked back up to see a titan right in front of me. "Dalla!" I screamed as the titans hand reached for me. I suspected to make contact with the hand. but it never came. i opened my eyes to see young humans fighting the titan. Soon it was over and the humans made there way to me. "Who are you?" Asked one of the human boys. " Im no one you need to concern your self with. Take this girl. I believe she is a part of you group." I stated calmly as i got off Dalla. I handed the girl over to the boy. The girls eyes fluttered open with the touch of the boy. " J... Jee...Jeeaan. " She said still a little tired. the boy who i assume was jean brushed the hair out of the girls face. I hopped back onto Dalla and started to head back toward Silka and Kaden when i heard the boy say the girls name. "Your safe now Tilia."

My eyes grew wide and my heart seemed to stop. But before i could trun around and talk to my long lost friend a titan appeared. Dalla went full speed towards it. I lifted my sword high and sliced it right through the titans neck. I turned around hoping to see Tilia. But what i saw was emptied rooftops.

"I guess i was dreaming. Huh Dalla." I said with a sad laugh. Dalla whimpered a little. "Lets go meet up the the others." I said as i turned to see kaden and Silka right in front of me. Tears flowed down my face. "Dani are you alright? Are you injured?" Kaden said as he got closer. I shock my head, "Its nothing. I'm just happy that i can still protect people." I said as i placed my sword back in its sheath.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it was pretty long. I tried my best and i got to say im proud of myself. Thank you for reading and i cant wait to make the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This chapter will show two point of views. One from Dani and the other from Tilia. More characters from AoT will show up. Hope you guys love it. Also just got my new laptop so i should update a lot more and sooner. Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 5

Fight for Trost and for Friends

Dani P.O.V

I stood there on the rooftop as Kaden and Silka called called for the others. I still couldnt believe that I had Tilia in the reach and I let her go again. More tears felled from my face. "Dani are you ok?" Silka asked as she walked up from behind me. "Um.. yeah im fine. Im just thinking about Tilia." I said as I wiped the tears from my face. Silka smiled at me as she grabbed my hand. "What's up with your eyes Dani? Their all puffy and red." Hollered Carrie as she and Jason arrived on the rooftop.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked as i tried to cover my face. "We had to take our time. there were human soldiers everywhere. And we just thought you would like us to stay hidden." Jason said as he hopped off Tame. "Oh well then … I guess I'm sorry for snapping a little." I replied as I rubbed my forehead. "Is she ok?" Jason asked Kaden. Kaden looked at me with worried filled eyes. "I'm just a little freaked ok. I think I saw Tilia…. and its just confusing me." I replied. Jasons eyes went wide and Carrie covered her mouth.

"Are you sure it was her?" Jason asked trying to sound considerate. "When i handed her over to a fellow soldier. She said his name and he called her Tilia. That name is not that common." I replied trying to convince myself just as much as I was trying with them. "Ok enough questions. We should find a place to rest for a while." Silka said as she bumped into Jason. I smiled at her. She knows how to break an awkward moment. " Lets head to that tower over there. We can rest there and no human will see us." Said Kaden as he walked closer to me. " Ok that sounds great. Lets wear our hoods from now on. Ok." I said as I placed my hood over my face.

Everyone else followed my lead and placed their hood over their faces. I hopped back on to Dalla and helped Silka on. As soon as everyone was on their wolves, we headed to the tower. As soon as we entered the tower it seemed like we were actually able to relax a little. I sat against the wall and closed my eyes. I could hear Kaden sit next to me and soon I felt his arm around my shoulder. As we sat there it seemed like the fight with the titans outside was just a terrible dream. But like all dreams they are shattered. We heard a scream and then the whole tower shook. I peered out the window to see a titan holding onto the wall.

"What the hell?" I said as I looked at the titan. As it moved I noticed a person in its mouth. "We have to help him." I said as I tried to jump out the window. But I felt arms around my waist. "Dani be smart. He is already in the titans mouth. Even if we get him out of there, he will bleed to death. Even if you use your powers." Said Kaden as he pulled me back into the room. I knew he was right but that didn't mean I have to like it. I turned my attention back to the titan to see him swallow the human. I'm still weak. I still can't help people.

"Guys there more humans near by!" Yelled Carrie as she looked out the window. I look over to where she was pointing. I saw three boys and a girl on the next rooftop. "They just saw their teammate get eaten. Thats horrible." I said my voice quivering with sadness and regret. One of the boys yelled at the titans that was now walking away. He chased after it, being followed by his other teammates. I watched horrified by their action. Number one rule on fighting titans is never fight when pissed. I watched as the boy moved closer to the titans. Thats when I saw a titans hiding jump up and bite the boys leg off. I turned my head mortified. When I looked back, I saw the others get smashed and eaten by other titans. "Should we help them?" Carrie asked. I looked at her not knowing what to say. "No they're a lost cause already. We should leave." Kaden said kinda harshly.

I was still watching the humans get eaten by the titans. My body refused to move or look away. My eyes focused on a blonde hair boy getting picked up and placed into a bearded titans mouth. To my surprise the boy that got his leg bitten off rush into the titans mouth to pull the blond boy out. As soon as the blond boy was out of the titans mouth, it closed its mouth shut. Cutting off the boys arm. When that happened I felt a sharp electric shock in my heart. " Did you guys feel that?" I asked as I gripped my chest. When i turned my head to see them also gripping their shirts and breathing heavily. " What's happening?" Silka asked with tears threatening to break free. "I don't know." I replied a little scared.

Tilia P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open to see Jean staring down at me. "Hey… What happened?" I asked sounding a little tired. Jean bent down and brushed some hair out of my face. "I dont know what happened. All I know is somebody in a hooded cloak handed you over to me. Are you feeling alright?" He said sounding concerned. I sat up, rubbing my head a little. "Yeah.. I think. All I remember remember is getting hit down by a titan and passing out. I thought i was going to die." I said as i recalled the events that occurred.

Jean smiled at me worriedly. I smiled back at him. "I'm alright. But I wish I knew who that person was that save me." I said as I stood up. When I looked around I noticed other soldiers around, they were just sitting around. "Whats going on?" I asked. As I looked at Jean he just gave me a grim look. "We don't have enough gas to make it over the wall. The trainees in charge of bringing us gas, bailed on us. We're stuck here." Jean said sounding a little defeated and pissed. "Why would they bail on us?" I asked a little confused.

"Take a look for yourself." Jean said pointing towards the Military HeadQuarter. I turned my head to see titans swarming why we didn't get gas. "So do we have a plan? Do we know how to get out of this?!" I yelled, tears threatening to break through. "Yeah we wait here to die." Said Connie. I frowned at him. " We can't just wait here. The titans will soon be here. We Need To Leave." I said sounding a little pissed. As I looked at Connie, I noticed him looking horrified. I turn to see a titan just a building away. It will be here in no time. Trainees started screaming and freaking out. The titan turned and looked right at us. Its creepy smile and eyes staring right through me. I looked at my gas tank to see that it was nearly full. I could take the titan out and help my friends. " You guys stay here." I said as i used my maneuvering gear to swing to the next building.

"Tilia! Wait" Yelled Jean as I swinged away. The Titans moved closer to me. I gripped my blades. Waiting for the titan to get closer. As it reached out for me I used my gear to move to the building behind the titan. It swinged it's arm backwards towards me, causing me to fall off the building. I landed on my butt with a loud thud. I looked up at the titan as it grinned at me. I guess I wasn't that much help after all. Thats when I heard a loud growl.

A huge white jumped on to the titan, causing it to flail around. As it slammed it back into the building I made my way to the rooftop with the other trainees. "What is that?" Asked Jean with awed. I smiled to myself. "Its Help." I said exciting. The wolf jumped off the titans back just in time for a hooded figure to slice the back of the titans neck. The figured landed on the rooftop with perfect grace. Behind the figure was three other wolves and four other hooded figured. I sweared I seen those wolves somewhere before.

Dani P.O.V

When I finished taking down the titan I jumped onto Dalla. "Lets head to the rooftop where the humans are." I said as I stared at the girl that I just save. As Dalla got closer to the rooftop the humans got scared. I hopped off Dalla. " Lets leave the wolves here. Dalla stay here." I said as walked to the end of the roof. I jumped onto the rooftop where the humans were. "What are you people doing. One more second and you guys would be titan chow." I asked angrily.

Thats when the girl I just saved step forward. "Most of my fellow soldiers are out of gas and we have no way of refilling. We're stuck here." Said the girl. It was Tilia. I know that voice anywhere.

"Aren't you the person that handed Tilia over to me." Asked the boy that Tilia called Jean. "Yeah. I am." I said Tilia walked closer to me. "Do I know you. Your wolves look familiar." She asked looking closer at me. "No. I dont know you. If you excuse us we have to go." I said as i turned around to leave. Just as i was about to walked away, I felt a tug on my hood.

Tilia P.O.V

I grabbed on to the hooded person to make them stop from leaving. "Wait. We need your help." I said as I pulled on the hood causing it to fall off. All I saw was White hair and large white wolf ears. As the person turned around I saw blue eyes that I never forgot. "Dani…." I asked shocked. The girl looked at me with sad eyes. "Hi Tilia its good to see you again." She said with a sad smile. Tears fell from my eyes as i ran to her and hugged her.

Dani P.O.V

As Tilia hugged me, tears ran down my cheek as i hugged her back. "Tilia I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you safe. I promise to never ever let you go. I swear on my life." I cried into her shoulder. "I forgive you. I missed you so much." Cried Tilia. When we finished crying i smiled at my friend. "Oh Yeah i forgot. Everyone else is here as well." i said as i motion to the others. They slowly removed their hoods. Silka and Carrie were crying and the boys were just trying to act tough. Tilia walked over to the boys and hugged them. Kaden Started to laugh and Jason just smiled. She hugged carrie and when she saw silka she just stood there. "This isn't little silka. The one that followed me and Dani everywhere." She asked with more tears. " Yeah it's me Tilia. I grew up a lot." Silka said as hugged Tilia.

"Sorry to break up the reunion. But can someone explain why they have wolf ears and how come they can kill a titan with out maneuvering gear?" Asked Jean as he crossed his arms. "Im Dani. We have wolf ears and can kill titans without gears because we are wolf demons. We knew Dani from along time ago. She lived with us for many months." I replied crossing my arms. "Your demons. Wait where do you live?" Jean asked. I looked at Tilia. "They live outside the wall. Titans don't care about them and they don't even eat them. Their safe from them." She said with confident.

"Wait titans don't eat you guys. Maybe you can help us?" Jean said with confusion. "I'm guessing you want us to take out the titans around the huge building over there." I said pointing to the building being swarmed by titans. "Yeah if you guys can clear the titans away. We might be able to survive this." Jean said nodding. "Fine we will do that. But you must promise to keep our existence a secret from your higher uppers. And you have to promise me to keep Tilia Safe." I Said looking at Tilia. Jean looked at Tilia. "Agreed." i looked at him for a while. he seems to care about Tilia. "Alright you guys stay here until we come back." I said as i waved to Dalla to me. "Be safe Dani" Tilia said as I hopped onto Dalla. " I will and you do the same." I yelled as Dalla jumped away.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. I cant wait to write the next one.


End file.
